


What was lost is now found

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: Steve lost his family when his mother died





	What was lost is now found

**Author's Note:**

> References Sarah Rogers' death

When his mom got sick, Steve knew. Knew that it was just a matter of time, that sooner rather than later he was going to be alone. TB killed, and it spared no one it infected.

It didn't actually matter that he knew it, though, because the day she died it was a shock that shook his heart right down to the earth.

He was grateful, so grateful for his neighborhood in general, and the Barnes family in specific, because they made sure that he had the money to bury her, buy her a headstone next to where his father lay.

And then Bucky came to him after her funeral, and he expected platitudes. What he got was an honest, open offer to be part of their family; a reassurance that he still had a family if he wanted it. He couldn't bring himself to accept the offer that day, or the next when it was made again.

But when the silence of his apartment finally got to him, they opened their arms to him as if he was their son, not just a friend of their son.

He knew he'd never be able to put his thanks into words.


End file.
